


Furetakute nobashita yubi no saki

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hometowns, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non andava dai suoi da un po’, e moriva dalla voglia di vedere i suoi nipoti. Inoltre, ogni volta in cui Yuto era lì, la sua famiglia smorzava la solita follia, come se cercassero di fare bella figura o qualcosa del genere. Le prime volte Hikaru diceva loro che non era necessario, mentre adesso seguiva la corrente; tendevano a lasciarlo in pace, quindi comunque meglio per lui.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Furetakute nobashita yubi no saki

**Furetakute nobashita yubi no saki**

**(Volevo toccarti, quindi ho allungato le dita)**

Yuto era una persona incredibilmente allegra.

Assai meno di quanto mostrasse di fronte alle telecamere, ovviamente, o Hikaru era certo che si sarebbe sbattuto la testa al muro molto tempo prima.

Comunque, era abbastanza allegro. Specialmente in momenti come questo, quando i pianeti s’erano allineati, un’occasione da una volta nella vita, ed entrambi avevano il weekend libero dal lavoro.

Quando l’avevano scoperto, c’era voluto un po’ per riprendersi dall’eccitazione, e realizzare che le loro idee iniziali su come passare il tempo – come andare a Parigi o negli Stati Uniti – erano un poco esagerate.

Era stato Yuto a suggerire di passare un po’ di tempo con la famiglia del più grande a Sendai, e Hikaru aveva concordato odi cuore.

Non andava dai suoi da un po’, e moriva dalla voglia di vedere i suoi nipoti. Inoltre, ogni volta in cui Yuto era lì, la sua famiglia smorzava la solita follia, come se cercassero di fare bella figura o qualcosa del genere. Le prime volte Hikaru diceva loro che non era necessario, mentre adesso seguiva la corrente; tendevano a lasciarlo in pace, quindi comunque meglio per lui.

I suoi genitori erano stati al settimo cielo nel vederli, e sua madre aveva superato sé stessa nel cercare di far sentire Yuto parte della famiglia; li conosceva da anni ormai, e Hikaru sospettava che non gli servisse l’input, ma sapeva anche che al suo fidanzato piaceva da morire il modo in cui la famiglia Yaotome si comportava con lui.

Avevano finito da poco di pranzare, e al momento erano sdraiati nel letto del più grande, praticamente incapaci di muoversi.

“Perché ogni volta che tua madre cucina per noi mi sento come se avessi appena affrontato una puntata Haikaropa?” chiese Yuto, girandosi su un lato per guardare il più grande. “Seriamente, sono sconvolto che tu sia così magro.”

Hikaru ridacchiò, portando una mano fra i capelli del più piccolo, accarezzandolo distrattamente.

“Mostra molto più autocontrollo quando sono qui da solo. Non lo so, credo che voglia assicurarsi che non chiami tua madre per dirle che ti facciamo fare la fame.” scherzò.

Yuto gemette, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino.

“Questo è perché continui a parlare di mia madre con lei. Stai solo cercando di dare inizio ad una faida.” si lamentò, la voce attutita.

Hikaru si protese verso di lui, dandogli un bacio veloce dietro l’orecchio.

“Siamo noi quelli che vengono viziati nella battaglia. Non me ne lamento.” si sollevò, stiracchiandosi. “Allora, cosa vuoi fare? Potremmo anche passare tutto il pomeriggio a letto se vuoi, credo che ci tocchi un po’ di relax.”

Doveva provare, almeno.

“Non esiste.” il più piccolo saltò su, lanciando un’occhiata veloce fuori dalla finestra. “Andiamo a fare una passeggiata. È una bella giornata, e non ci capita mai di poter fare qualcosa del genere a Tokyo. Credo che dovremmo approfittarne.” suggerì, e si alzò in un balzo, frugando nella valigia alla ricerca di qualcosa da mettere.

“Ma guarda qua.” disse il più grande, accarezzando il piumone con la mano. “Letto. Un letto incredibilmente confortevole. Dove potremmo tranquillamente stenderci e cercare di digerire il quarto di bue che abbiamo appena ingerito.” cercò di suonare attrattivo, pur sapendo che era completamente inutile.

Yuto si voltò a guardarlo, ridacchiando.

“Abbiamo uno di quelli anche a casa. Il punto di partire non è fare cose che altrimenti non faresti?” chiese, suonando incredibilmente logico.

Per quanto Hikaru ci provasse, non riuscì a trovare niente con cui ribattere, quindi si arrese.

E mentre si sedeva, sentendo una vaga nausea, decise che forse quattro passi non erano poi una brutta idea.

~

“Yutti, onestamente, dubito che sia stata una buona idea.” Hikaru fece una smorfia, guardando il cielo.

Yuto si voltò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto.

“Ogni volta in cui mi lamento della neve a Tokyo fai tutto il superiore, come se venire da Sendai ti rendesse il dio delle nevicate o cose del genere. E ora che siamo qui, che sta nevicando e mi sta bene, vuoi tirarti indietro?” lo prese in giro. “Andiamo, si nota appena. Non è affatto male, no?” chiese, speranzoso.

Hikaru fece una smorfia e scrollò le spalle.

“Sì, beh... suppongo di sì. Più o meno.” sospirò. “Ma arriviamo al parco e torniamo. Fa freddo, e se ci dovessimo prendere la febbre mia madre non ci lascerebbe andare via mai più. Dovremmo lasciare il lavoro e vivere qui, a casa loro, e non credo di poter sopportare una vita intera con mia madre che cerca di corromperti per farti piacere la mia famiglia.”

Yuto scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Non avrei mai pensato che un raffreddore potesse condurre a una tale tragedia. Giuro che non staremo fuori a lungo, allora. È un buon compromesso.”

E poi, mentre camminavano verso il parco, Hikaru concentrato sui propri passi per evitare di scivolare sulla neve che si era già depositata a terra, Yuto gli prese la mano.

Così.

Reagì quasi tropo d’istinto, e realizzò quanto fosse stato brusco nel momento esatto in cui tirò la mano via dalla sua.

Yuto parve ferito, e non poteva davvero fargliene una colpa. Ma, sinceramente, era stato colto completamente alla sprovvista.

“Mi dispiace.” gli disse, cercando di suonare contrito. Si guardò intorno un paio di volte, stabilendo che non c’erano troppe persone per strada, e che le poche che c’erano erano troppo occupate a evitare la neve. “Ma, davvero, Yutti. Lo so che non siamo a Tokyo e che pensi che Sendai sia tipo il Terzo Mondo, ma ti assicuro che ci arrivano la TV e i giornali. La gente conosce i Johnny’s anche qui.” gli disse assottigliando le labbra.

Voleva compiacere Yuto tanto come poteva, ma non avrebbe lasciato che quel sentirsi a proprio agio si trasformasse in sventatezza.

Il più piccolo lo guardò, insicuro.

“Sì, lo so. È solo che... mi sembra tutto così naturale qui. È bellissimo. Non solo il posto e la neve ma, sai, anche la tua famiglia. Quello che sto cercando di dire è...” fece una pausa e prese un respiro profondo, apparentemente cercando di mettere in ordine i propri pensieri. “Ogni volta che sono qui, mi sembra come se ci fosse uno scudo dorato a proteggerci da occhi estranei. So che è sciocco e so che chiunque qui potrebbe farci una foto compromettente e saremmo finiti. Ma non posso farci niente, a volte mi dimentico del tutto che non dovremmo fare niente di ambiguo.” fece un mezzo sorriso, quello che usava quando voleva che Hikaru lo perdonasse.

“Va bene.” si affrettò a dire. “Non è niente di che, lo capisco.” gli sorrise. “Lasciami essere quello responsabile per una volta. Non ho molte occasioni di farlo.” gli fece notare, e Yuto scrollò le spalle.

“D’accordo. Sì, suppongo che abbia ragione. Non ne vale nemmeno la pena, no?” disse, succhiandosi il labbro inferiore. “Beh, andiamo. Non vorrei che la neve diventasse troppa da lasciarti convincermi a tornare indietro.”

Camminò avanti, Hikaru subito dietro di lui. Sapeva che il più piccolo si era infastidito, ma non riusciva proprio a concordare sulla faccenda del tenersi per mano, non quando c’era la possibilità di essere visti.

Rimasero in silenzio finché non raggiunsero il parco, e dopo aver fatto quattro passi lì per un po’, Yuto stava sorridendo di nuovo.

“È bellissimo qui.” disse, guardandosi intorno. “Dici quello che vuoi, ma è diverso da Tokyo. La neve dà una sensazione completamente differente.”

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, ridacchiando.

“Lungi da me voler dire qualcosa di male sulla mia città natale.” sospirò, soddisfatto. “È pacifico. A prescindere dal fatto che domattina probabilmente ci sveglieremo con un brutto caso di polmonite.” commentò, guardandosi intorno mentre la neve s’infittiva.

Yuto fece una smorfia e sollevò le mani.

“Va bene, va bene. Suppongo che abbia ragione. Ho avuto la mia passeggiata, ho avuto la mia dose di nord. Possiamo tornare a casa, se vuoi.”

Hikaru prese una strada un po’ più lunga per tornare, ancora cercando di compiacere il più piccolo.

La neve era decisamente peggiorata adesso, ed erano praticamente da soli in strada.

Beh, poteva lavorarci.

Cercando di passare inosservato, allungò la mano e prese quella di Yuto. Il più piccolo si fermò per un momento, ma si limitò a sorridergli, stringendogliela il più forte che poteva.

Spaventato che Hikaru la lasciasse andare, pensò il più grande.

Continuarono a camminare mano nella mano – e il più veloce possibile per evitare la tempesta chiaramente in arrivo – finché non raggiunsero casa di Hikaru.

“Quindi...” disse il più grande, prendendosi il suo tempo nel cercare le chiavi, ora che erano sotto la tettoia. “Sono perdonato per essere insensibile ed eccessivamente cauto?” chiese con un ghigno.

“Non avevi bisogno di perdono. Dicevo sul serio, hai ragione.” Yuto lasciò che le dita si muovessero tra quelle del più grande, guardando assorto le loro mani. “Ma è comunque bello. Sono felice che la gente qui abbia così tanta paura della neve da rinchiudersi in casa.” scherzò.

“Completamente diverso da Tokyo, eh?” Hikaru gli andò dietro, poi si guardò intorno per un momento e si avvicinò a Yuto, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Certo. Pare che avessi ragione, dopotutto. Abbiamo _davvero_ uno scudo che ci protegge qui.” disse, indicando la neve con un cenno del capo. “Non sarà dorato, ma va bene lo stesso.”

Hikaru sospirò teatralmente, finalmente trovando le chiavi e spingendo il più piccolo dentro.

“Andiamo, sdolcinato. Lascia che ti mostri quello che è appropriato che ti faccia quando non abbiamo bisogno di scudi.”

E quello, fortunatamente per Hikaru, funzionava in qualsiasi angolo del mondo si trovassero.


End file.
